Les secret D'Hermione Granger
by MadreyMalfoy04
Summary: Os: Après la guerre une nouvelle année s'impose, sauf... Si Hermion, cache des choses beaucoup trop lourde pour elle. Harry, au travers de son journal intime, va découvrir le secret D'Hermione... Entre bouleversements, mystère, tristesse et secret, le vérité eclatera... Mais a quelle prix ? Cette histoire aborde de sujet sensible, comme la mort, le suiside ou le deuil, âme a


31 décembre

Suicidé...

Le mot n'arrivais pas jusqu'à la tête d'Harry, il se le repeta en boucle, Hermion, ma meilleure amie, ma soeur de coeur, est morte, suicidée, tour d'astronomie, plus là, jamais... JAMAIS qui va devenir la marraine de son premier enfant avec Ginny, qu'il s'imaginait dans ses rêves, qui va le calmer, quand Drago Malfoy le poucera a bout, qui... Il recenti un vide au fond de lui, sa sœur, sa moitié, son âme sœur, son équilibre,son... tout son cœur se détruit petit a petit, et la question final

POURQUOI ???

L'incompréhension se lit sur le visage de Harry Potter, POURQUOI...

Ron a côte de lui, éclata en sanglot et la petite amie de Harry , le prit dans ses bras, exactement comme l'aurais fait Hermion il y a quelques années de cela... Mais elle ne serait plus là pour le fair...

Étonnamment, aucune larme de tomba dans les yeux du jeune Potter, et il demanda d'une voix sure et autoritaire.

-Ou est le corps ?

-Nous ne l'avons pas encore bouger, il est resté au pied de la tour dans la neige, une lettre a été déposé au dessus de la tour, la Directrice de Poudlard, deposa une lettre dans les mains du sorcier et dit elle vous est adresse Mr Potter, il y en a une pour Mr Weasley et de même pour Miss Weasley, ses parents, étant oublietté, toutes ses affaires vous reviennent, prenez votre temps... Dit Mac Gonagal, d'une voix triste et rauque, comme si elle avait pleuré il y a peu de temps.

-Merci, je vais aller la voir, dit Harry d'une voix sans appeler.

Ginny se leva et prit Harry par la main.

-Reste Ginny, j'ai besoin d'être seul mais pas ton frère, occupe toi en.

Le plus grand sorcier du monde traversa Poudlard où il y régnait une atmosphère détendue et joyeuse personne ne savaient la triste nouvelle, personne ne remarqua le visage triste de leur héros.

Il arriva vers le pied de la grande tour où Hagrid surveilla les allées et venues, un mouchoirs a poids rouge a la main, il avait les yeux tout humide et gonflé, il prit Harry dans une accolade chaleureuse et mouillé, pour ensuite le laisser passer...

Il se diriga vers le corps immobile et allongé sur la pelouse enneigé du parc au pied de la grande tour de Poudlard, la où a vu la mort Albus Dumbledore.

Le jeune homme, tomba a côté du corps sans vie de sa meilleure amie, il la prit dans les bras et laissa tomber toute les larmes que son corps pouvait laisser partir, il resta se qui lui semblait être des heures sur le cadavre de sa sœur de cœur. Des questions sans réponses dans la tête.

Elle avait réussi a survivre a une guerre, au harcèlement de Malfoy et des autres Serpentard , avait laissé toute son enfance pour la survi de ses parents, avait enterré ses amis, était restée avec Harry lors de la chasse aux horcuxes, avait résisté a la torture de Belletrix Lestrang, mais elle s'était suicider pour une raison encore inconue du jeune Potter. Puit cellui ci, releva la tête, une étincelle nouvelle brillait dans son regard, il déposa le corps d'Hermione, puit, déplia le bout de papier qui il y avait encore cinq minutes était dans sa poche de son pantalon, et il lu.

Cher Harry,

Ne te sent pas responsable, tu n'y es pour rien

Vit, marie toi, devient aurore, aie une ribambelle d'enfants avec Ginny, vi pour moi, la vie na pas été douce avec toi, mais on dit que après l'orage vient le beau temps, ironique, moi qui me suicide, mais j'ai eu des secrets, que je n'ai jamais eu la force de vous dire, désolé.

Tu es mon meilleur ami, mon frère de cœur, mon âme sœur, cela va être dure, mais dans longtemps, tu viendra me rejoindre dans ce monde si parfait, mais pas de suite, tu as une belle vie, vit là.

N'ayant personne comme famille, je t'offre tout se que je procédé, tout, fait en bonne usage, tu y trouvera des réponses a tout tes questions, mais comme dernière requête, je te demanderai, de ne jamais le révélé à personne, jamais...

Tendrement, Hermion.

Je t'aime...

Les larmes perleres au coin des yeux du jeune homme, mais n'ayant plus de larmes, il se coucha a côtés du corps déjà présent dans l'herbe, le prenant dans ses bras, comme ci elle vivait... Puis il ferma les yeux et s'endormir de fatigué et frigorifié.

Il se reveilla, sur un matella, il ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, et a ce moment là, la mémoir lui revient...

Il poussa un crit que même les élèves dans la grande salle devait entandre. L'infermier de Poudlard, ariva, une potion en main, elle fit avalé le mélange a Harry.

Cellui ci se calma immédiatement, il repris sa respiration, pendant que Mme Pomfeche, lui explica:

-C'est un filtre de paix beaucoup plus puissant, j'en ai donné aux autres deux Weasley, la Directrice a aussi demandé que vous soyez présent l'or du petit déjeuner, elle anoncera le malheur accident. Courage, dit l'infirmière, réputé pour son cœurs de glace.

Harry se leva, serein et calme, il ne devrait pas être calme, il devrait être en train de pleurer tous son soûl a pied de la tour, où comprendre pourquoi Hermion était passé à l'acte...

O0o0O

-Voici les affaires de Miss Granger, je vous laisse Mr Potter.

Harry grogna un faible mot, qui devait se traduire par merci.

Il s'assit sur le lit de sa dite âme sœur, et ouvri le tiroire, dans ce dernier, un livre en reliure doré, reposait. Le jeune homme, s'en saisie, ouvri la première page et commenca sa lecture

Journal intime

D'Hermione Granger.

La voilà, la réponse, mais pouvais il, inci, s'initier dans la vie privée de sa meilleure amie ?

Oui, après tout, elle le lui avait légé...

La fine écriture D'Hermione, continuait, elle y racontait l'année, qu'ils vivait dans la tente, puis la victoire, rien n'était étrange, pour le moment.

Je suis donce partie pour le monde moldu,

Pour faire une pose, me couper du monde en deuil, un moment,

A cette endroit là, une phrases rajoutée par la suite avec de l'encre coloré

C'est la que tout a merdé...

Cette phrase fit tillté Harry, qui continua sa lectures.

Je suis allé, chez des amis moldu, qui mon accueil, pour fêter ma venue, nous sommes allés dans un bar a karaoké,

Ayant besoin de m'amuser, je me pris au jeu et monta sur la scène, prit le micro d'une manière confiance , j'avais affronter la guerre après tout, (et j'avais bu en quantité) j'avais choisi, la chanson Perfect de Ed Sheeran.

Petit, j'avais pris des cours de chant, donc je me débrouillait plutôt bien, quand la musique commenca, dés les premiers notes, je fut dans une bulle, oubliant tout les regards posé sur moi, je chanta comme si ma vie en dépendait, étant petite, j'avais arrêté la chanson, car on m'avait dit que je n'avais de futur dans la chanson, mais ils avaient tort, ce jour là au bar, il y avait un agent, qui m'avait repéré...

Une note supplémentaire était ajoutée

Et la, la merde commenca

Pourquoi ? Harry laissa son regard courir sur sur les feuille du journal, la jeune fille racontait comment, l'agent, un cracmol, lui avait proposé de faire un disque, comment elle travaillait d'arrache-pied sur ses chansons, comment elle avait décidé, de garder l'anonymat, et de se faire appelé wizards-girl.

Mais aussi comment elle avait fait un serment inviolable avec le producteur cracmol...

Aujourd'hui,

C'est la lancer de de mon disque,

Je suis triste, que mes amis, de soient pas a mes cotés, pour fêter la grande nouvelle, mais c'était mon choix, alors je l'asume

J'aurais du leur dire...

La note de Hermion fit peur a Harry...

Était il, d'une manière où une autre responsable du suicide de sa meilleure amie, l'estomac du jeune Potter commenca a ce faire entendre, il se leva du lit de sa sœur de cœurs, et telle un automate, il se diriga vers la grande salle, qui comme pour Cédric, décoré de noir, les élèves, le pointait du doit, n'ausant pas aller dérangé la foulée de penser qui passait dans ses yeux, il s'assit a sa place habituel, Ginny a côté de lui, la place D'Hermione en face de lui vide...Ron, s'assit a côté de la place habituellement occupée par une jeune fille, un sac débordant de livres, les cheveux en pétard, les mains tachtés d'encre, une larme parmi tant d'autres, traverca la joue du garçons qui avait survécut, mais sûrement pas la dernière...

Drago Malfoy, était derrière Harry et Ginny, se racla la gorge, Harry se retourna et fut étonné. Le blond pris la parole et dit

-Toute mes condoléances, nous ne sommes pas ami, je sais que dans le passé j'ai été audieu, mais le suicide de Gran... Hermion, a choqué toute la maison Serpentard, donc de la part de moi et inci que de tout les Serpantard, que nous sommes désolé pour vous, elle a travers tellement de choses, donc la plupart nous sommes responsables, mais personne ne sait pourquoi elle est... passer a l'acte...

Le silence dans toute la grande salle régnait, puis Harry se leva et pris a la surprise générale Malfoy dans les bras et dit

-Merci, elle aurait été extrêmement touché, merci...

Puis, il parti a la recherche de la vérité dans le dortoir des fille de 7ème année de Grifondor, pour reprendre sa lecture.

Il y a pris, que sa célèbre montait un flèche, elle commenca donc une tournée, mais le problème de l'école se fit de taille, alors, elle disait qu'elle allait a la bibliothèque ou allait dormir et elle prenait un portoloign ou elle se produisait, puis vien "l'accident".

Aujourd'hui, j'ai un concert, a Paris, c'est un des plus gros, surtout, que la gagnante d'un concours fan, doit venir me rencontrer après le concert.

Tout a dérapé, Maeva, la fameuse,

Était une fane complètement folle, elle ma énervé fortement, je ne sais pas pourquoi, ma magie a exposé, complètement pété , la jeune fille a été expulsé par le choc, je n'avais pas ma baguette, elle était dans ma chambre... ces parents sont arrivé, et j'ai été accusé de tentative de meurtre, mais on ne pouvait rien prouver tant que Maeva ne c'était pas réveil, elle était dans le coma, ce fut donc en larmes que je rentrait au château.

Cella, signait la fin de ma carrière,

j'ai eu le droit a un cours succès...

Et des remords beaucoup

C'était sur cette dernière phrase, que le journal se finisait, donc Hermion c'était suicidé, car sa carrière de chanteuse... Cela était incompressible.

Mais une lettre tomba du journal, le garçon a la cicatrice, pris la lettre, et l'ouvri

Cher Wisarde-Girl (Hermione)

J'ai le regret, de t' annoncer, le décès de Maeva Salone, elle s'est étinte cette nuit, la police ta déclarer suspet n1 du meurtre de cette jeune fille, je n'ai pas put parler, car nous avions fait un serment, donc personne ne connaît ton identité, fait attention...

Sam, ton producteur

La réponse était toute trouvée, elle s'était suicidé a cause du meurtre d'une jeune fille...

Par remord...

Il fouilla encore le tiroirs de la table de nuit, pour y trouver l'album de Wisard-girl, cette personne, qui avait tué Hermion Granger, il fit d'un coup de baguette, apparaître à lecteur CD, et y mit le précieux CD, il reconnu la voix de sa meilleure amie l'ayant déjà entendu chanter sous la douche lors de la chasse aux Horcruxes, la voix était belle, et envoûtant, il comprenait, pourquoi elle avait eu une telle succès... Il duplica plusieurs fois le CD, et décida, que en étant un héritage il devait s'en servir correctement, il en fit un album très célèbre dans le monde sorcier, et personne na jamais su qui était la chanteuse de Wisard-girl, même Ron et Ginny...

Hey, les troll de montagne adultes,

Nouvelle histoire, dit moi ce que vous en pensez, elle fait -2000 mots, cette fois, c'est pas une Dramione ou une Harmonie(il n'y a pas de couple) .

J'ai beaucoup apprécié écrire cette histoire,

Si vous aussi, mette


End file.
